


Кое-что новое, кое-что старое

by Natuzzi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони сделал Баки новую руку... переплавив на нее щит капитана Америки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что новое, кое-что старое

Когда Фьюри заикнулся, что собирается снова собрать команду для решения, как он выразился «текущих» проблем, Тони отнесся к этому скептически. Он оставил в Нью-Йорке Вижена, а сам переехал в Малибу, чтобы вплотную заняться разработкой глобальной сети по обеспечению городов новым видом энергии. От Пятницы, которая аккуратно сохраняла все новости и сообщения, собирая их в подобие дайджеста, Тони знал, что Фьюри подключил к делу Коулсона, как нельзя кстати вернувшегося в мир живых. Тот в свою очередь убедил Роджерса вернуться в Америку, как и всех, кто скрывался вместе с ним. 

Теперь новоиспеченная команда, которую все по привычке называли Мстителями, испытывала трудности то с базами, то с обеспечением, то с правительством. Но Фьюри не обращался с этим к Старку, что было конечно очень дипломатично с его стороны. Тони это ценил. И в качестве жеста доброй воли откликался на нечастые просьбы разобраться с каким-нибудь локальным инцидентом. На самом деле именно так Тони и представлял себе деятельность Железного человека, когда создавал первые костюмы, так что он был даже доволен.  
Пока однажды на поле боя не заявился Барнс. Тони сражался с десятком вертких летающих ботов, и не сразу заметил его. А когда обратил свой взор на землю, то увидел, что большая часть противника уже выкошена, а остальные обратились в бегство. Посреди устроенного разора, широко расставив ноги, стоял Баки в боевом облачении, и даже отсутствие левой руки не делало его вид менее грозным.

Тони завис над ним в трех метрах от земли, и Барнс тяжело дыша посмотрел вверх.  
– Ты что здесь делаешь? – спросил Тони. – Мне не нужна помощь!  
– Я и не собирался тебе помогать, – процедил Барнс. – Меня сюда прислали.  
– Кто?  
– Коулсон.

Тони в сердцах выругался.

– А меня Фьюри. Совсем никакой координации. 

И он улетел, горя желанием высказать Фьюри все, что он думает о подобных несостыковках. Но дома его ждала Пеппер с кучей документов, которые нужно было обсудить и подписать, поэтому выволочка отложилась. А потом это происшествие и вовсе вылетело у Тони из головы.

Однако вскоре они с Барнсом снова столкнулись. И в тот момент Тони некогда было возмущаться. Слишком уж горячая выдалась драчка. Он расшвыривал нападающих… демонов? – или как там назывались эти гады, прущие из провала посреди шоссе, – когда вдруг часть из них отхлынула на нового противника, и Тони увидел Барнса, влетевшего на мотоцикле в самую гущу боя. И пока он отстреливался от демонов, клубком роившихся вокруг него, Тони воспользовался моментом и сбросил в дыру заряд. Полыхнуло ослепительно-белым пламенем, и портал начал закрываться. Демоны бросились наутек, и их оставалось только подгонять. 

Когда все затихло, Тони глянул на Барнса. Тот сделал раздраженный жест, показывая, что и в этот раз не знал об их встрече. Но что уж там, он появился очень вовремя. И Тони только кивнул ему, прежде чем улететь.

 

***

Они сталкивались еще несколько раз, и однажды Тони обнаружил себя сидящим на парапете рядом с Барнсом. Он бы улетел, как обычно, но костюм оказался слишком серьезно поврежден, так что нужно было ждать, пока Пятница пришлет к нему еще один. Впрочем, присутствие Барнса сейчас практически не напрягало. Адреналин все еще бурлил в крови, и единственное, о чем Тони мог думать, как красиво они сработали сегодня, прямо было чем гордиться. 

– Я думаю, они специально делают это, – неожиданно сказал Барнс.

Тони открыл лицевую панель и вопросительно уставился на него.

– Подстраивают, чтобы мы оказывались вместе на этих заданиях, – пояснил Баки.  
– Коулсон и Фьюри?  
– И Стив.

Тони потер лоб металлическими пальцами. Стоило догадаться.

– Выпить хочешь? – спросил он.

В глазах Барнса мелькнуло удивление, но все же он кивнул.

Добравшись до дома в Малибу, они устроились в гостиной с видом на океан, и Тони налил им обоим по порции добротного виски пятидесятилетней выдержки. Баки взял свой бокал и принюхался к терпковатому запаху с отчетливым ароматом дыма. 

– В ваши времена такого было не найти, а? – спросил он. – Сухой закон, все дела.  
– Я бы и без сухого закона себе такое не позволил, – прямодушно ответил Баки.

Тони сел напротив и закинул ноги на журнальный столик посередине. 

– А Роджерс вот не пил, говорил, что не пьянеет, поэтому не хочет продукт переводить. А на тебя значит действует?

Баки помотал головой.

– Нет. Сыворотка не дает. Но бесполезное все равно может быть приятным. И даже чаще всего именно так.   
– Оу! А другу своему ты это говорил?  
– Да раз сто. И это только те, о которых я помню. Но тут дело не в алкоголе. Он сам по себе такой, если ты понимаешь…  
– Понимаю, – Тони махнул рукой, и Баки замолчал.

Некоторое время Тони смотрел, как Барнс пьет, смакуя каждый глоток. Он не помнил, когда сам в последний раз откровенно наслаждался собственно вкусом. Не только алкоголя, но и еды вообще.

– Как ты думаешь, зачем им все это? – спросил он наконец.

Барнс вышел из задумчивости.

– Что именно?  
– Фьюри, Коулсон, Роджерс. Зачем они сталкивают нас?  
– Фьюри хочет быть уверен, что в случае глобальной проблемы, мы сможем работать все вместе. А мы с тобой считаемся слабым местом. Я подслушал…  
– То есть больше никаких переговоров, – проговорил Тони. – Только голая манипуляция?

Баки передернул плечом. Тони повертел в руке бокал, слушая, как постукивают о стенки кубики льда.

– Джеймс… Я же могу называть тебя Джеймс? Сделай-ка мне одолжение, не говори им об этих посиделках, ладно?  
– Ладно. – Некоторое время Барнс рассматривал свою ладонь, а потом внезапно предложил: – Что если я буду звонить тебе, когда меня будут посылать на задания?  
– Скоординируем действия? – уточнил Тони.  
– Ну да.   
– Если меня вызывают на то же место, то ты можешь не ездить.

Баки нахмурился и почесал подбородок.

– Или будем выезжать туда по очереди.  
– Идет. 

Тони сходил к бару, где в одном из ящиков у него завалялось несколько визиток с его личным номером. Вернувшись к дивану, он протянул Баки черную карточку с вытесненными золотом цифрами.

– Чтобы ты знал, еще никому не удавалось так легко заполучить мой номерок.  
– Опыт, – коротко прокомментировал Баки. Он спрятал визитку в карман и, закинув ноги на столик, продолжил смаковать виски.

 

***

Их договоренность могла бы сработать. Но Тони не выдержал уже после третьего созвона. Может, дело было в том, что в его работе неожиданно образовалась пауза, а он терпеть не мог бездействия. Или же в том, что ему не понравилось, как Джеймс описал существ, с которыми ему предстояло столкнуться. Все же его подготовка была заточена под людей. Так или иначе, Тони решил тоже наведаться на место инцидента.

И успел как раз вовремя, потому что четверо ужасающего вида монстров с бронированной шкурой как раз загнали Джеймса в угол, и тот, отбросив автомат с пустым магазином, приготовился отбиваться от тварей ножом.

– Вот что бывает, когда люди спускают в канализацию маленьких крокодильчиков, – сказал Тони, зависнув в трех метрах над монстрами.

Джеймс поднял глаза, и на его лице отобразилось облегчение.

– Старк! – выдохнул он.

И Тони пустил в ход репульсоры. Двух монстров уложил сразу, третий сумел увернуться от прямых лучей и попытался достать Тони. Пока он добивал его, Джеймс все-таки расправился с последним, превратив его мозг в кровавое месиво.

– И что это еще такое? – спросил Тони, опускаясь на землю рядом с Джеймсом.  
– Какой-то эксперимент провалился. Почти как крокодильчики, только искусственно выращенные.  
– Охренеть, – Тони снял лицевую пластину и уставился на Джеймса, который пытался отдышаться, опершись рукой о колено. – И чего ты не сказал, что здесь такая страсть? Я бы раньше прилетел.

Джеймс зыркнул на него.

– Мы же договорились не пересекаться.  
– Само собой, но это же не относится к такому. – Тони обвел рукой трупы тварей.

Вдалеке послышались сирены. На место происшествия уже мчались военные, чтобы убрать мусор и привести место в божеский вид. 

– Ладно, полетели, выпьем.

Тони подошел к нему ближе, обхватывая за талию. 

 

***

– Я спросил у Стива, – сказал Джеймс, когда они уже прикончили бутылку виски, в основном его стараниями, и Тони достал новую.  
– Что спросил?  
– Почему он не придет к тебе сам и не договорится о сотрудничестве.   
– И что сказал?  
– Что он уже написал тебе письмо, и теперь твой ход.  
– Письмо? – Тони фыркнул. – То есть он реально… – Он потряс головой и махнул рукой. – Ладно, меня все устраивает, как есть.  
– Тони, – Джеймс неожиданно пересел со своего места к нему. – Вы со Стивом очень разные. Возможно, ты даже не осознаешь, насколько. Тебе легко признавать ошибки. Ты просто такой человек. Экспериментатор. Ты привык признавать собственные просчеты и исправлять их, потому что только так можно изобрести что-то новое. Это заложено в тебе, твой отец тоже был таким. – Тони вскинулся, мрачно покосился на Джеймса. Тот склонил голову, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза, и продолжил: – Но Стив другой. Он гордый и упрямый. Для него признать ошибку – практически непосильная задача. Возможно с твоей точки зрения это письмо выглядит, как обычная отписка, но поверь, для Стива оно означает, что он ради тебя горы свернул. Если тебе этого кажется мало, тебе надо самому назначить цену, донести до него, что именно ты хочешь получить.

Тони задумался, что же он такого хочет получить. Однако на ум ничего не приходило. В основном потому, что он не желал торговаться. Он не хотел ничего выпрашивать и даже мстить. Он просто хотел… равновесия. Спокойствия в собственной душе.

– Тебя это не бесит? – спросил он Баки. – Вот это его упрямство?  
– А как ты думаешь? – откликнулся тот. – Я не просто так захотел погрузиться в криосон. Коды – полбеды. Но ведь невозможно жить рядом со Стивом и избегать сражений. 

Тони развернулся, сев к нему вполоборота и положив локоть на спинку дивана.

– Нет, ты не подумай, что я не хочу помогать, – поспешно сказал Баки, заметив его интерес. – Просто я… – Он уставился на дно своего стакана, где остался один жалкий глоток.

Тони взял со столика бутылку и долил ему еще. На губах Баки промелькнула тень усмешки.

– Все-таки что-то есть в твоем виски, – сказал он. – Я давно так много не говорил. Может, оно и действует.  
– Ты пробовал донести это до Стива? – спросил Тони, проигнорировав попытку Баки съехать с темы.

На этот раз тот ухмыльнулся в открытую.

– То, что я могу понять Стива, не означает, что я могу его в чем-то убедить. Не мог, даже когда у меня язык был лучше подвешен. Вот ты сможешь, я уверен.  
– Но тебе бы хотелось, да? – настаивал Тони. – Хотелось бы, чтобы он хотя бы понимал, что у тебя есть своя жизнь?  
– Слушай, – Джеймс посмотрел на Тони. – Я ни на что не жалуюсь. И Стив вероятно был прав, вытащив меня из криосна. Эти миссии – хороший способ искупить все, что я натворил за последние годы. Я помогаю людям, и мне становится лучше. Ненадолго, но все же…

Тони задумчиво окинул его взглядом. Мысли роились в голове, уже готовые сложиться в идею, пока еще неясную и не вполне понятную. Тони понятия не имел, как поступить с откровениями Джеймса. Но ожидать озарения в бездействии он тоже не хотел.

– Пойдем в мастерскую, – решительно сказал он, поднимаясь с дивана. – Надо тебе новую руку сделать.

Джеймс приоткрыл рот от удивления.

– Я не уверен… – начал он.  
– Что тебе нужна рука? Помогать людям удобнее обеими, думаю, тут ты спорить не будешь.  
– Не уверен, что ее можно воспроизвести, – закончил Джеймс. – Это был слишком сложный механизм, к тому же связанный с моей нервной системой.

Тони рассмеялся в голос, заставив Баки умолкнуть на полуслове.

– Ты забавный, – сообщил ему Тони. – Давай, шевели своей симпатичной задницей. Надо просканировать твое плечо. 

 

***

Тони с Баки удавалось держать свой сговор в секрете почти три месяца, что было неплохо, учитывая шпионское прошлое доброй половины команды. Возможно они бы и дольше могли продержаться, но к этому времени Тони закончил работать над рукой для Джеймса и успешно установил ее. И все открылось, как только Джеймс появился на новой базе Мстителей. 

Сочтя это знаком долгожданного примирения, Фьюри тотчас позвал Тони приехать на базу. Вернее он сказал Коулсону сделать это, тот, будучи человеком опытным, позвонил Пеппер, ну собственно поэтому Тони в итоге и поехал.

Ожидая, когда все соберутся, он разглядывал скудную обстановку ангара – свалку какой-то техники в дальнем углу, длинный ряд разнокалиберных мониторов, провода, вьющиеся по полу, бумажные карты, расстеленные на столах. 

– Смотрю, обживаетесь помаленьку, – сказал он, вошедшему Фьюри.  
– Да, теперь все приходится с нуля собирать. Зато гарантия, что Гидра не проникнет.

Они пожали друг другу руки. Появились Наташа с Клинтом, Ванда, державшаяся в стороне, новый парень, которого Тони не помнил, как зовут, и наконец явились Стив с Баки в сопровождении Коулсона.

– Фил, дружище, – Тони хлопнул его по плечу. – Вытащили тебя с заслуженного отдыха, да?  
– Что делать, мистер Старк. Мы же все читали материалы по камням бесконечности.   
– Да уж, отсидеться не получится, – согласился Тони.

А потом он обернулся к Стиву. 

– Тони, – тот сделал шаг к нему. – Спасибо, что пришел.

Тони кивнул.

– И за это, – Стив указал на руку Баки. – Это было важно.  
– Ну, вы же его все время засылаете помогать мне, так что это исключительно в моих интересах, – отмахнулся Тони. – Как она кстати? – обратился он к Баки. 

У того едва заметно дрогнули кончики губ, но в глазах его откровенно плясали смешинки.

– Чудесно, – сказал он. – Вчера пробовал на тренировке. Реакция, лучше, чем у прежней.  
– Ну еще бы!  
– Кстати о тренировках, – встряла Наташа.  
– Да, – подхватил Фьюри. – Мы собираемся устроить общекомандную тренировку на полигоне, посмотрим, не разучились ли вы работать как команда.  
– Хорошая идея, – согласился Тони. – Сообщите мне, когда сбор. Надену что-нибудь особенное.

Краем глаза он заметил, как Стив кивнул Коулсону.

– Да, и еще кое-что, мистер Старк.  
– Да, Фил?  
– Раз уж мы собираемся снова действовать вместе, было бы прекрасно вернуть Стиву его щит. Мы же все понимаем, что никто не обращается с ним лучше…  
– Нет, – прервал его Тони.

Стив, до этого поглядывавший на Тони со странной смесью опаски и дружелюбия, опешил.

– Старк, – устало протянул Фьюри. – Ну слушай, вот это не вовремя…  
– Вы не поняли, – сказал Тони, – я не то чтобы отказываю вам, у меня просто больше нет щита. Его вообще больше нет.  
– То есть как – нет? – гробовым голосом спросил Стив.

Тони шагнул к Баки и положил ладонь ему на левое плечо. 

– Вот он. Я переплавил щит, чтобы сделать Джеймсу новый протез. – Тони почти любовно пробежался пальцами от плеча к запястью. – Вибраниум. Что может быть лучше.  
\- Это правда, - сказал Баки. Он поднял руку и, сложив пальцы щепотью, потер их между собой. – Я даже чувствую ею. Так необычно! 

Первым среагировал Бартон, заржав на весь ангар. Правда Наташа тут же послала ему предупреждающий взгляд, и он зажал рот рукой. Эхо его смеха пометалось по ангару и улеглось.   
Воцарилась тишина.

– Ты переплавил щит капитана Америки? – наконец, спросил Коулсон.

Кажется, он был потрясен не меньше, а может даже больше самого Стива, в глазах которого попеременно сменялись то неверие, то гнев, то откровенный ужас.

– Мы оставили кое-что на память, – сказал Джеймс и, задрав рукав футболки, продемонстрировал плечо.

На нем вместо красной звезды красовалась в точности такая же, но белая. Как на щите.

– Баки, ты что, знал об этом? – спросил Стив.  
– Ну да, – Баки пожал плечами. – Он же при мне ее делал.  
– Почему ты не сказал мне? – Стив сделал два шага к Баки, почти нависая над ним. 

Впрочем, тот не шелохнулся. И стоя достаточно близко, Тони мог видеть, как он прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не засмеяться.

– Ну я не думал, что это важно, – спокойно сказал Баки. – Ты же говорил, что нормально обходишься без щита. 

Тони с любопытством склонил голову набок, но Стив, заметив, что на него уже все смотрят, словно опомнился и отступил от Баки. 

– Ладно, – сказал он, собравшись. – Придется найти что-нибудь другое.  
– Верное решение, кэп. – Тони отсалютовал ему и повернулся к Баки. – Ну так, пока нас не отправили на полигон, не хочешь пойти заняться чем-нибудь бесполезным, но приятным?  
И Джеймс наконец расплылся в улыбке, которую так тщательно сдерживал с момента появления.

– Знаете, что я думаю, – задумчиво проговорил Коулсон, глядя, как Тони и Баки уходят, и Тони переплетает свои пальцы с металлическими на руке Баки. – Нам нужно какое-то время продолжать работать тактическими группами. Вряд ли мы готовы для полномасштабной команды.


End file.
